


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 3. Ne touche plus à rien !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Crack, I accidentally broke Hawkeye, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On quitte temporairement la période de Noël pour parler de Steve et de sa tendance à casser les choses. Au grand désarroi de Tony. Avec Clint comme victime collatérale. [CRACK!FIC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 3. Ne touche plus à rien !

**Author's Note:**

> Troisième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Without You » de My Darkest Days.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°3**

**Dimanche 14 décembre 2014**

**« Ne touche plus à rien ! »**

 

 

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Heu... Tony...

\- Oui, Cap ?

\- J'ai accidentellement cassé mon téléphone.

Tony avait soupiré, demandé à Captain de lui donner le téléphone cassé, et réussit miraculeusement à le réparer.

 

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Tony...

\- Quel est le problème cette fois-ci, Cap ?

\- J'ai très accidentellement cassé l'ordinateur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tony avait remonté l'escalier, s'était emparé de l'ordinateur, avait essayé toutes les réparations possibles pendant un après-midi entier, avant de finalement décréter qu'il était fichu. Ce qui mit Steve encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible.

 

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- To... Tony, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Grhmlmlh, grogna le concerné, très occupé par la construction de sa nouvelle armure.

\- Je pense avoir très accidentellement cassé ta voiture.

Tony leva la tête, une expression de profond mécontentement sur le visage et ses yeux remplis de colère croisèrent ceux de Steve, qui essaya de se faire encore plus petit. La voiture elle aussi était irréparable. Captain l'avait envoyé se crasher contre un mur.

 

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide, apparemment au bord du malaise et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Tony, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE ACCIDENTELLEMENT CASSÉ ??!! hurla Tony.

\- Une de tes armures. DÉSOLÉ, désolé, désolé, désolé, déso-

\- Redis encore UNE FOIS « désolé » et je te tranche la tête, menaça le génie avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

Steve se tassa tellement sur lui-même qu'il réussit à se planquer complètement derrière son bouclier.

 

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide, apparemment au bord du malaise, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par la terreur la plus sincère et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- To... commença-t-il.

\- QUOI ENCORE ???!!!

\- Je crois que j'ai accidentellement cassé Hawkeye.

Tony fonça au salon, et trouva le pauvre Clint étendu sur le sol, le bras droit tordu dans un angle très bizarre, du même que sa jambe gauche.

\- Aïe, gémit-il.

\- STEVE !! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU PUTAIN ??

\- On... on se battait pour avoir la télécommande de la télévision. D'ailleurs, elle aussi est cassée.

\- NE TOUCHE PLUS À RIEN !!! C'est bien compris ? Même, NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE RIEN OU DE PERSONNE !!! Tu casses toujours tout !!

Steve sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était minable.

Hawkeye fut conduit aux urgences.

Le lendemain, Tony sentit quelques remords et vint trouver Steve afin de lui présenter ses excuses.

\- Steve, commença-t-il, nerveux.

\- Oui, Tony ?

Captain n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma réaction disproportionnée d'hier.

Steve le regarda finalement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé, j'ai fait mal à Clint.

\- Clint va guérir. Mais toi, tu ne semblais pas aller très bien. J'y suis allé un peu fort hier. Tu peux recommencer à toucher aux objets et approcher les gens... du moment que tu ne casses plus rien, PAR PITIÉ !

Steve baissa la tête, penaud. Mais Tony lui fit un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il blaguait. Alors Captain s'autorisa un sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> Celui-là, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'il est drôle ? triste ? mignon ? C'est à vous de m'éclairer dans vos reviews. ;D
> 
> Big hug for Steve! *attrape Steve dans ses bras et le serre fort... sans le casser ;)*


End file.
